The War to End All Wars
by MovieVillain
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are all sent to the dimension of BlazBlue during the Fourth Great Ninja War. If that wasn't bad enough, Madara has taken alliance with Saya, or Izanami, as they planned on putting their plan altogether. Naruto/Noel and Sasuke/Tsubaki pairings will be included. Takes place during Chronophantasma.
1. Sasuke vs Tsubaki

In the city of Ibukido, four figures suddenly fall from the sky. This consists a group of ninjas, which consisted with a gray-haired adult, and three teenagers.

They are Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and of course, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ever since he learned the truth from the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, on the village and its fate, Sasuke has decided to follow the will of his older brother, Itachi. This means he is not going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, the village he defected from to gain more power, and that he will protect it against Madara Uchiha. He stepped into the battlefield where his former teammates are. Along the way, he is met with scorn from the likes of Konoha 11 like Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba for his past actions even when he told them that he has plans to become Hokage, but he doesn't care if they let go of their hatred towards him or not. All he wanted was to fix the past mistakes so no one will suffer like him again. Naruto stepped into the candidacy since he remembered Itachi saying about it's not the one who will become Hokage gets accepted, but acceptance is what gets him to become Hokage. He, Sakura, and Sasuke teamed up against Madara, bringing Team 7 to its rebirth.

"What is this place?" Naruto gets up and started to recognize it. "Hey, isn't this Ibukido?"

"Yeah, it is," Sakura replied and also got up from the floor with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Well, we should go to Yabiko where we should meet up with Jin and his other subordinates," the latter stated. In fact, he and Jin have quite history since they first met in this universe.

"Good idea," the raven-haired student agreed to that.

Suddenly, a voice spoke to them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake."

To them, it looks familiar.

"That voice, I know who that belongs to," Sasuke stated. "It's you, Tsubaki Yayoi."

The girl comes out to the team and she looks different. Last time they met her, she's gentle, has blue eyes, and wears a light outfit. Now, she looks mean, has red eyes, and wears a black outfit. This is because she's brainwashed by Hazama, also known as Yuki Terumi, into serving Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL, for short), and it's bad. Prior to this, she was manipulated by him into kill her best friend, Noel Vermillion, and Jin Kisaragi, if he refuses her, as Tsubaki grows jealous of their time together. As for her history with Team 7, it's most likely with Sasuke; she is his opposite that while she wants justice, he wants revenge. However, Sasuke doesn't want this anymore since he made his choice to fight against Madara.

"What are you four doing all the way out here?" she asked callously.

_Judging by those red eyes she now possessed, she's brainwashed_, Kakashi thought of her.

"Well, we came to meet you and your friends, that's what," Naruto replied.

"My 'friends'? Are you talking about Noel, Makoto, and Jin?" Tsubaki asked disdainfully.

"Yeah, that's who I'm talking about," was the boy's reply.

"I serve no one but NOL, and they became rebels," the redhead stated.

_It's exactly as I thought; she has become like Sasuke was_, the adult ninja thought with bitterness. After all, he never forget the moment he learned from Tobi, or Obito Uchiha, his former childhood friend turned evil, telling him of how his former student served the Akatsuki. As he thought of Obito, he's now gone due to having his same technique that Nagato used to revive the villagers he killed from the Hidden Leaf backfired on him, but not before having to make amends with him and their mentor who is revived by the Reanimation, Minato Namikaze. This is called the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu, and it's used to revive the people that the cause to have killed, but at the cost of his/her life being completely drained, resulting in death. It backfired that Madara is revived instead and has obtained his right eye.

"You're all under arrest, and if you resist, I will kill you all," Tsubaki puts up a fighting stance.

"Tsubaki..." Sakura can't believe of what this woman is going to do.

"I'll be the one to fight you, Tsubaki. After all, you're just like me, but I know you're brainwashed by some enemy," Sasuke steps up to her.

"Good idea, Sasuke. This will be your first step to redeem yourself for all those atrocious acts you committed," Kakashi said proudly of his former student, although he doesn't want to apply 'former' in front of him.

"You know what? Go ahead, Sasuke. After all, she's just like you," Naruto stated.

"So you intended to resist me?" Tsubaki asked angrily.

"Yes, I will," Sasuke replied calmly with no emotion and activates his Sharingan.

"Very well. Sasuke Uchiha, in the name of justice, I'll place you under arrest and if you resist, your punishment will be death!"

"Bring it on!"

The two fighters charged with their swords locked on each other. They look at each other with no emotion, and Sasuke pushes her and strikes her, only for her to block it. Next, he grabs her arm and throws her to the ground. She makes a hand-shaped burst of light to strike him, but Sasuke sweeps to his right and cuts it down. Going to Tsubaki, he lands a kick to her.

"Not bad at all. How about you dodge this?" her spear turns into a chain and swings it at Sasuke, hitting him directly.

"Well, very good, but not good enough," the latter has his left hand charged with electricity. _Chidori Stream!_

With his left hand on the ground, a stream of electricity is heading to her which Tsubaki dodges it by jumping to the ground. However, she is caught by surprise when Sasuke goes forward to her with a smirk on his face. Next, he stabs her with his sword, but not fatally, then pins her down to the ground.

"You have gotten strong..." the redheaded girl is surprised by how strong the Uchiha has become. Then, she lands a kick to free herself from his grip. "But not strong enough for this!"

Running towards him, she is about to use an attack where 8 blades appearing besides her in the air.

_I don't think so_, Sasuke has his Sharingan changed into a star-shape with three bladed-shape appeared on each eye. _Amaterasu!_

Suddenly, black flames appeared all over the blades as Tsubaki gets out of the way. Sasuke lunges towards her and started to slash her from left to right three times until she is in near death.

Now that she is dropped to the ground, he aims his sword to her.

"It's over, Tsubaki. Just give it up," Sasuke stated with no emotion.

"First Noel, now you, Sasuke? I won't let you take everything away from me!" the girl yelled after sending a kick to him and started to glow in red. For him and the team, this is not good. "I won't lose to anyone like you! I will sever evil like you! I can't let you take that away from me! Power no one can take away from me. The power to see my own justice! The "Zero-type Izayoi!"

"I'm gonna file this in the category of 'not good'," Naruto deadpanned on the moment as his comrade's opponent started to glow.

"Gee, you think?" Sasuke stated the obvious as if this is a no-brainer situation for him.

After the glow, Tsubaki has her hair tied up to a ponytail and is now wearing a black skintight bodysuit with white and golden parts. Along with it, she is carrying a giant light blade.

"With the blade of retribution in my right and the scales of judgment in my left, I come to deliver... righteous justice! Zero-type, activate!"

_So this is the true form of Sealed Weapon Izayoi from the rumors I heard from this universe_, Kakashi thought.

"So, now you showed your true weapon," Sasuke stated. "But, what exactly is your justice?"

"The Imperator is justice, and that peace is a society the Imperator rules!" Izayoi stated with the Imperator controlling her.

"Help me, Sasuke!" a part of Tsubaki is shown to struggle for control.

"You are foolish, young Uchiha. For that, I will kill you!"

"I thought you might say that. Tsubaki, fight for control while I try to weaken the Imperator by fighting!" Sasuke instructed as he points his sword to her.

Izayoi charges with flight with her sword aimed for the boy, but he blocks it. Next, she goes behind him and successfully slashes him, but he is replaced with a log.

"No way, a substitution jutsu?" she is in for surprise.

Sasuke lands a stab with his sword and tosses her to the ground. Izayoi then sends a slash to the left, but the Uchiha dodges it.

Next, he makes the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

He blows a stream of fire from his mouth.

At the same time, Izayoi makes her move.

"Justice Phorizor!" she sends a high-speed thrust attack that it collided with the stream of fire.

The two beams struggle with contention until the fire appears to triumph over the beam, and Izayoi is thrown off her feet, but she stands up afterwards.

"If you think this is easy for you, think again. 'Immortal Breaker' activating!" the latter is preparing her move.

_No, this can't be good!_ Kakashi thinks with fear on his face because his student might get killed by this move. _If Sasuke gets stabbed, he's done!_

"No, Sasuke, run away!" a part of Tsubaki is trying to fight back for control.

"This is it, Sasuke Uchiha. Let death fall upon you."

"I don't think so. You may have good armor, but not as good as mine," Sasuke looks confident and activates his armor. It looks large and has yellow glowing eyes. "This is my trump card, the Susanoo."

"Susanoo?" Izayoi has been underestimated and with no way out of this, she is grabbed by the armor's right hand. "Let me go!"

"I'll let you, but first, open your mind," the Uchiha activated his power from the Sharingan to go inside her head.

* * *

Inside Tsubaki's head, it is a dark place. The symbolism of the darkness within her.

"Where is this?" she realizes what this is. "So, this is the darkness within me?"

"Yes, it kinda is," Sasuke appeared beside her.

"Sasuke, how did you get in here?"

"My Sharingan, what else?"

"Now, I remember," Tsubaki stated with remorse. "I fought Noel, Jin, and Makoto, and I tried to kill them. Now, I tried to kill you, Sasuke. Oh no, what have I done?"

"You know, those things you did to those, I also did that to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura," Sasuke stated of the comparison between them. "I figured out the reason you turned to the dark, and it reminds me of doing this as well. Like you, I'm jealous of my best friend that I'm doing the same thing you did."

"Really? How so?"

"I'll tell you that later so for now, try to return to reality and repent like what I'm doing right now. You're now free from the Imperator's mind control."

"You're right, Sasuke. I have sinned and if I can atone for it, I wish there's a way. Now, I don't want to lose anyone else. Noel, Makoto, and Jin. Because I love everyone!"

"Yeah, I love everyone, too. I wish to atone by becoming Hokage so the past mistakes can be fixed," the Uchiha demanded. "So, give yourself a new hope."

"A new... hope?" Tsubaki asked.

* * *

Back to reality...

"Sasuke!" Izayoi cried.

"Tsubaki, you're back," the boy said proudly. After all, they're the same.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're alive! Thank goodness!" the redhead wraps her arms to Sasuke, giving him a hug. Then, she goes into sobs. "I'm so glad! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I..."

Sasuke has let go of the hug from her.

"It's okay, Tsubaki. After all, you're just like me," he said with reassurance on his tone.

"It's good to see you here, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi," Izayoi looked at three with a greeting.

"Good to see you looking good, Tsubaki," the blond kid greeted her boisterously.

"Same here," the kunoichi greeted as well.

"Good to see you," Kakashi also greeted calmly.

"But now..." Izayoi has tears coming out of her red eyes as remorse has come to her. "How can I face Noel, Makoto, and Jin for trying to kill them? I don't know if they'll ever forgive me."

"Well, that's why we're going to where they are to sort this out," the copy ninja started.

"And I can be a good help to that," a voice stated as a portal appears with a little girl with red eyes and blonde hair appearing.

This is Rachel Alucard, and they know who she is.

"Miss Rachel," Izayoi looks surprised.

"Miss Yayoi, and if I'm not mistaken, it was you who freed her from the Imperator's curse, Sasuke," the vampire guessed right on the Uchiha who has done the deed. Sasuke seems to shrug this one off. "Anyway, I'll send you to their headquarters to sort this out."

"Then, let's go, Tsubaki. Let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you, Naruto, and also, you too, Sasuke," Izayoi wipes her tears from her eyes and joins with Team 7 to the Rail Station.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Altar, a meeting has been taken place between two sinister figures.

"So, you've come, Madara Uchiha," Saya, the Imperator, greeted her mysterious visitor with no emotion on her face.

"It's been a long time... Izanami," her guest appeared with a sinister greeting with his Rinnegan right eye.

Whatever these two are planning together, it will not be good for both universes.


	2. Reunion

Arriving back to her former headquarters before she went to NOL and it's night time, Izayoi, along with Team 7, looked at the hallway where a young adult with blond hair is talking to a girl with long blonde hair and another girl that has squirrel ears and tail. They were probably talking to each other of their plan to save her, but it's already done by Sasuke himself. She begins to feel nervous about this so she goes to a private room. Only Sasuke goes in with her.

"What's the problem, Tsubaki?" Sasuke asked, even though he knows what her problem is.

"It's just that..." the redhead looks at him with tears coming out of her eyes. "How could I face them after all the horrible things I did to them? I attacked them and almost killed them."

With this statement, the Uchiha knows very well what this means for her. It reminded him of how he almost killed Naruto and Sakura for getting in his way of revenge twice. First, this almost happened when they tried to get in his way in his quest for revenge against Itachi, and this almost happened when they got in his way in his quest for revenge against the Hidden Leaf. He wraps his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"Look, if you want to apologize, go ahead. Besides, they know you didn't mean to do all those things just because your jealousy controlled you."

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura started ganging up on him.

"Right, said the Uchiha who nearly killed us," the former mocked.

"And you really did mean to do that," the latter also mocked.

"Would you two get out of here?!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance, and they went out. Then, he turns to the redhead with concern on his face. "Since you're having trouble, want me to come along and help you talk things out to them?"

"No, thank you. I choose to see them on my own," was the girl's reply.

"I knew you would say that, and good luck."

"Thank you."

As she left the room, Izayoi walked slowly and took a deep breath. She approaches the three persons she saw discussing their plan to save her from NOL. They looked at her, eyes wide.

"Tsubaki? Is that you?" Jin started.

"Yes, it's me, Jin. The real me," the girl answered, her voice shaky. Then, she started to hug him and tears come out of her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I..."

"It's okay, Tsubaki," Jin hugged back and takes a look at Team 7 briefly before focusing his mind on the girl. _If I'm not mistaken, Kakashi and his team might have something to do with this. Also, this is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi._

"I think we should give them time, Noel," Makoto spoke to her human friend.

"Yeah, we should," was her reply and it looks happy.

"Wait!" Izayoi freed herself from the hug and turns to her two friends that she hopes to reconcile with them. "Noel, Makoto..."

"Tsubaki," Noel spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did so many horrible things to you two, and I don't know if I can ever make it up to you two, but I..."

Her apology has been put to a halt when Makoto wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

"Where have you been, Tsubaki? We've been so worried about you," the beastkin cried happily for this reunion to come.

"I'm fine, but how can you two forgive me so easily? After the times I almost killed you both..."

"Tsubaki," Noel stated in reassurance. "It's okay. We know you really didn't mean it, and welcome home."

"Yeah, what she said," Makoto lets go of the hug afterwards.

Sasuke takes notice of this and looks at Izayoi about it while leaning to a wall with his arms crossed. Naruto and Sakura are also keeping themselves hidden until they finish the moment to show themselves to the girls.

_I knew she would say something like that._

Hearing the last two words from Noel has made her friend touched by this. Her former friends welcomed her back, but the word 'former' is being ruled out. Next, she falls down to her knees and puts her hands to her face with more tears coming out of her eyes. Noel approaches and touches her shoulder with a smile on her face.

Jin watched the three girls getting the reunion they deserved, and then Kakashi approaches.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi," he turns to the ninja.

"Good to see you again, Jin," the masked ninja greeted back.

"If I'm not mistaken, you and your team bought her back to her senses."

"Most specifically, Sasuke did most of the work while we watched."

That's when Jin turns to the Uchiha and he knew something dark about him.

"Let me guess. He turned traitor and went back to your team," he guessed.

"How did you know that?" Kakashi asked, confirming his guess.

"Lucky guess," Jin replied. "Sasuke is the only one not wearing a headband with the insignia of the Leaf like you three."

"Well, it looks like one of yours have turned traitor and went back to your team."

"So, how did he free her?"

"It's a long story you would like to hear."

"Hi there, Noel!" a voice cried and Noel knows who it belongs to.

It was Naruto, and he, along with Sasuke and Sakura, walk towards her, and to her, they now looked grown up.

"Naruto, it's good to see you!" she shifts her focus to hugging the fellow ninja.

"Good to see you, too, Noel," Naruto feels appreciated with the hug and she lets go.

"Whoa, Sakura! You're all grown up and becoming tough like me!" Makoto exclaimed while flailing her arms around.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Makoto," the pink-haired girl complimented back.

In fact, it's all thanks to Tsunade's training that she becomes more mature and tough in situations.

"And so, our respective students get their reunion," Kakashi watched this with Jin. "They've also got strong."

"So, I'm thinking by tomorrow morning, they will challenge each other to see who is more stronger between them."

"Hey, you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki I've been hearing about," a voice welcomed.

Everyone turns around to see who said that. It was Ragna the Bloodedge, and he is not alone. He is with a girl, who is wearing a uniform of the Magic Guild and has auburn hair, and her name is Celica A. Mercury.

As he takes notice on Izayoi, he doesn't try to fear her since she is now freed from NOL's control, judging by the fact that she is now back with her former team. Upon noticing him, she stands up and try to confirm what he thinks of her.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not. I finally understand you become a criminal so you can take down the corrupt system of the Librarium," Izayoi stated, getting Ragna relieved of the fact.

"That's good to hear," the white-haired man looks satisfied, and Noel couldn't be more happier to see this. A criminal and justice bringer making amends with each other. "Now that you're on our side, we sure can take down NOL!"

"Same here, and I should make the introduction," Celica approaches Izayoi. "Hi, I'm Celica A. Mercury. Just call me Celica, and you must be Tsubaki Yayoi, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right," the latter confirmed. "Just call me Tsubaki, by the way."

"If I could say one thing about Naruto, he's trash like Lieutenant Vermillion," Jin flatly stated with his arms crossed.

Hearing the word 'trash' in front of Noel just hurts her.

"Ouch..." she muttered.

It made Naruto furious of what Jin called Noel. In fact, he won't tolerate him doing this to her.

"Uh oh..." Kakashi knows what his student is angry at the blond adult for so he steps out of the way.

"Who are you calling 'trash'?!" he lands a punch to Jin in the face, and it's so strong that it sends him flying to a building support and to a wall. Then, he grabs Noel's hand, and walks away with her. "Come on, Noel. I'm going to sleep in your room."

As he drags her away, Noel blushes at this kind of moment. After all, he is known to defend her whenever Jin insults her by attacking him in retaliation.

"Well, I guess we have our room arrangements," Kakashi smiled, then turns to Jin. "Here's a tip: don't call Noel 'trash' in front of Naruto or you'll get a beating from him."

"Same old Naruto..." the Major is in daze before falling down to the ground.


	3. Briefing

Meanwhile, in a mysterious place, Madara is taking discussions with Saya, or rather Izanami.

"So, everything is going so well, Izanami?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, Madara," was her reply. "Soon, my plan will be fulfilled."

"And also mine."

Just then, a man wearing a black hat and business suit, and another man wearing a mask and purple cape. Not only that, but also a Chinese woman showed up wearing a red dress.

"Madara, meet Hazama, or Terumi Yuki, Relius Clover, and Litchi Faye-Ling. They're all working for me," Izanami introduced her minions.

"So, you must be the infamous Madara Uchiha," Hazama approached him with no fear as he pulls out a pen and paper. "Can I get your autograph?"

The legendary Uchiha writes down on the paper his name, and the green-haired man gets it, putting him in excitement to get an autograph from him.

"So, what's next in your plot, Imperator?" Litchi asked.

"Stop whoever tries to stop us," the little girl replied.

Only time will tell if the two most infamous villains will succeed with their plans combined.


	4. Room Blues

In his room, Jin has two cups of tea placed on a round table where he and Kakashi will be seating for their discussion of their respective students. He has an ice pack on his left jaw from the punch he got from Naruto for insulting Noel. In fact, he got a lot of these from the knucklehead ninja all for insulting her.

"So, Kakashi, let's start with Sasuke. He left the Hidden Leaf because he was jealous of Naruto and his obsession with revenge against his older brother, Itachi, am I right?" he started.

"Very good deduction, Jin. You're right," the copy ninja confirmed the statement. "I'm guessing Tsubaki went through the same case when it comes to being jealous of Noel, and her obsession with being your secretary."

"That's make them alike, and they will have to take responsibility for their actions during their defection. Now, tell me the tale of Sasuke Uchiha regarding on how he ended up doing like what Tsubaki just did."

* * *

In her room, Tsubaki has turned back to normal from being Izayoi and takes a shower. Dressed in her nightgown, she goes to Sasuke, her blue eyes locked on to his black eyes.

"Looking good, Tsubaki," the Uchiha complimented with no emotion.

"Thank you, Sasuke," the redhead blushed upon hearing this and sits down on her bed. "Now, tell me the story of how did you defect from the Hidden Leaf and went back to fight for it against Madara?"

"If you want to hear this as a bedtime story, I guess I should tell you about it."

Sasuke has told Tsubaki of how he defected from the Hidden Leaf Village after being defected by Itachi, and with the fact that he became jealous of how Naruto has more progress than him. The second statement reminded her of how she defected to NOL due to her jealousy of Noel getting everything she wanted, including the position of being Jin's secretary. He told her of how he's becoming stronger under Orochimaru's apprenticeship, but he got rid of him after he no longer feels to be trained by him. With much power, he finally killed Itachi, but learned the truth from Tobi, the leader of the Akatsuki, of how his brother murdered the Uchiha clan under the orders of the Leaf elders, so instead of coming back there as Itachi expected him to do, he allied with Tobi to get revenge against the village. He killed Danzo Shimura, one of the elders, and is about to head to the village until he was confronted by his former team. He swore to settle the score with Naruto during the Fourth Great Ninja War, but he encountered Itachi, who was revived by the Reanimation Jutsu, and teamed up with him against Kabuto. Some of his brother's words somehow reasoned him to revive Orochimaru, who in turn revives the four previous Hokages, for answers on his path. After the First Hokage told him the story of what a village and its fate, Sasuke made his choice to fight in the war against Madara to defend the Leaf, and through that, he reunites himself with his former team for that reason. Thus, his story concludes.

"That's a very good story," Tsubaki complimented.

"Yeah, but the only difference between us when it comes to reconciling with the team we deserted is that for me, it's my own will while for you, it's done by me," Sasuke explained.

"True, but it's thanks to you, Sasuke, that I'm able to walk the same path as you."

"Yeah, and I have plans to become Hokage so that no one will ever screw up everyone's lives, including mine."

They paused for a while before Sasuke realizes something.

"Tsubaki, I got a gift for you that I've been hiding up until now," he stated.

"What is it?" the redhead asked.

Sasuke got up from her bed and goes to a wall where there is a hidden compartment in it that Tsubaki didn't even bother to check it. As he gives the wrapped gift to her, its shape is a short sword.

_Wait, this couldn't be_, Tsubaki wondered as if she knows what the gift is. Opening it, it is a short sword with the word 'eternal' written on it.

"This is the Eternal Sealed Weapon Izayoi. Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I had a deep look into your family house before the mission we did together a few years ago, and I had to be sure you had backup in case you might you lose your light if you use the Izayoi too much," Sasuke explained and her in concern. "Besides, I don't want you to lose your sight from using that weapon too much like how I almost did when I used my Mangekyo Sharingan too much."

Tsubaki is touched by his compassion; she is aware that he's a jerk, but has a heart of gold, seeing his behavior is similar to Jin's. She then hugs him.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for bring this wonderful gift to me. Because of this, I'm planning to become the new Imperator so that no one will get another war ever again. Besides, I hate wars."

After her hug, they look at each other with their normal eyes. They close their eyes as their lips collided with each other, kissing each other. This event has turned them into a couple. Then, they fall into her bed as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

While Sakura and Mokoto are already fast asleep, Naruto and Noel are having a conversation with each other.

"Look at you, Noel. You're so beauty, inside and outside," the former sits on her bed.

"Why, thank you, Naruto," the latter blushes on the compliment while sitting on her bed next to him.

"Tell me, did Jin called you 'trash' before I come here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He did it two times; one was when he said about resenting me in the first place, and two was when I asked him about the power of 'Observe'."

"I thought so..."

"Despite this, he has his concern. In other words, he says a lot of mean things, but he's stopping like a jerk to me."

Thinking of what she said, it reminded Naruto of his relationship with Kakashi, and this is one of the things that makes the two blonds the same.

Moving on to the next topic, he takes a deep breath before starting to say the next thing in his mind.

"So, are you just gonna let Jin get away with him calling you 'trash'?" he asked.

"N-No, of course not!" Noel replied quickly before realizing what she just said. "You heard what I just said?"

"Yeah," was Naruto's reply.

"I got a confession to make. Did you know Major Kisaragi hates me because I resemble his sister, Saya?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I hate him back, that's what," the blonde girl replied to get her true feelings out. Naruto felt surprised by this; then again, she is like him when it reminded him of how he hates the entire Hidden Leaf Village for the cruel treatment they gave him for having the Nine-Tails living inside him. "If I killed him as revenge for the times he mistreated me, including calling me 'trash', then I could have been exactly like what Tsubaki had become before Sasuke turned her back to our side."

"I see... To tell you the truth, I had the same thing as well."

"Huh? You do?"

"Tell me, did you know everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village used to hate me because of the Nine-Tails living inside me?" Naruto explained while emphasizing in 'used to'. "The truth is, I hated them right back. If I killed the entire village as revenge for the times they treated me badly, I could have been exactly like Sasuke, who had this goal because he learned the truth that his brother, Itachi, killed the entire Uchiha clan under the orders of the Leaf."

"I see..."

"Anyway, do you want to get payback on Jin for the times he mistreated you, including calling you 'trash'?"

"After I had to admit my true feelings about this, yes."

"Good, here's what you do tomorrow morning..." Naruto started to whisper to Noel's ear at the idea.

* * *

Back to Kakashi and Jin in the latter's room...

"I see," the latter said in an understanding tone once the former concluded the story of Sasuke. "So, that makes him and Tsubaki are alike. Anyway, those two need to take responsibility for their actions."

"Yeah, but Sasuke doesn't care if everyone in the Leaf would think of him negatively or not," Kakashi puts his cup of tea to the table after a drink.

"Anyway, can I see your face?" Jin asked.

The copy ninja then agreed to his request. Putting his left hand to the mask, he takes it off, and the blond man gets the chance to see it. In fact, he is the only one who gets to see what Kakashi's face is like without his mask on, and neither of their students could see it. Even if they successfully removed it, he has a second mask.

"Same face as ever..." the Major complimented with a smile.

The two then started to get some sleep after this conversation.

* * *

In Noel's room, Naruto has finished telling her the plan to retaliate on Jin for the times she has been mistreated by him, including the times he insulted her by calling her 'trash'.

"You got everything I said?" the blond ninja asked.

"Yeah, I got it," was her reply, then changes the topic. "Since you now have control of the Nine-Tails, I wish I have control of Mu-12."

"Well, your wish shall be granted," a creepy voice stated, and the two see a black monstrous being entering the room. It suddenly knocks the two out in one blow.


	5. Noel vs Mu-12

The two blonds regained their consciousness as they got up to see they were standing in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked while turning to Noel to see she's wearing the same clothes the last they they saw each other. "Noel, your clothes."

She looks down to her body to see she's wearing the NOL uniform, and looks surprised by this, but also looking worried about the situation.

"What's going on? Why am I wearing this uniform? And where are we?"

"Well, judging by our situation, I guess we're not dreaming of going to Kagutsuchi," Naruto replied as he looked around the place.

"Very observant of you, Naruto Uzumaki, and calm yourself down, the Successor of the Azure," a voice stated and the two turn around to see Rachel.

"Miss Rachel!" Noel exclaimed.

"I became curious of the situation, but I think we're not in Kagutsuchi at this moment."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, this is called 'space'. This is the manifestation of her mind's eye, and it's the Power of the Eye. Right now, Ikaruga is under the influence of a large-scale phenomena intervention from Takamagahara... From the Imperator, and somehow, your power has ended up interfering that disruption along with her will, Nine-Tails jinchuriki. Fortunately, Kokonoe's barrier is around this place, so this incomplete space was formed. It looks like you want to seek this power, Noel."

"That's right, I want to seek it!" the blonde girl stated with resolve.

Inside Naruto's mind...

"Well, that's a very reasonable thing to want," Nine-Tails agreed on the matter.

"I'm so proud Noel will accept this dangerous power," Naruto commented as well.

"Kind of like your case with me."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Nine-Tails."

"Now, let's see if Noel can conquer this power just like you conquered me."

Back to the empty 'space', a blonde girl showed up wearing revealing armor. This is Mu-12 that Noel was talking about to Naruto.

"Ready?" the blond boy puts his hand to her shoulder for comfort.

"Ready," was her reply as she steps into the battlefield, ready to confront her true self.

Pulling out her two handguns, Noel is ready to fight. She runs to her opponent and swings her gun, knocking the Murakumo Unit down to the ground, but she just got up again to use a sword swipe, which the former dodges out of the way. Noel then makes a sliding gunshot from the ground, which Mu jumps out of the way. However, the latter doesn't escape a hit when the former jumps and sends out spinning shots in the air, hitting her directly.

"I hate... I hate the world... for how they mistreated me!" Mu exclaimed after recovering.

"Hey, she's kinda like you when it comes to the villagers," Nine-Tails teased from inside Naruto.

"Do you have to remind me of that?" the latter asked in annoyance.

"Just saying."

"So, talking to the Nine-Tails, Naruto?" Rachel asked from behind him. "Well, it's best if you two cheer up for Noel."

Back to the fight, Noel runs to Mu as she kicks her down and sends two gunshots that throws her off to the ground. Mu suddenly got up and fires a speeding projectile. Luckily, Noel has something to counter this.

"Type II: Bloom Trigger!" she jams the barrel of her gun, following an energy blast coming out and it not only hits the blast, but also Mu.

"It's time to end this."Lastly, she jumps into the air where she fires a volley of bullets from her guns, followed by a missile, putting down the Murakumo Unit once and for all.

Taking deep breaths, Noel has looked at her with defeat as she has won this battle.

"You passed, Noel, but can you accept that being? That being smelted by Yuuki Terumi?" Rachel asked.

"When I found out that's really me, I despaired, and I realized there is someone who is like me out there. His name is Naruto," the blonde girl explained.

"Like him, I have a monster living inside that I tried to keep in bay. I don't care what I'm to be called as; 'Kusanagi', or '12th Prime Field Device', or 'μ -No.12-'. They can call me what they want. I am me. I am Noel Vermillion, and as long as my soul is that of Noel Vermillion, I will fight until the end. Until the very end!"

Naruto and Rachel were impressed by the speech, especially this reminded the former about accepting the Nine-Tails as an asset of the Hidden Leaf Village, gaining a friendship with the Tailed Beast himself.

"Very impressive. Now, open your Eye. Watch closely," the vampire soon as the Eye is open, it is made clear Noel has done well with her task."You've done well, Noel. That is the power inside you; the Power of the Azure that resides within you..." Rachel explained with a smile.

"The Power of the Azure?"

"Now, accept it."

"This is... my Azure..."

Suddenly, a light flashes Noel, and afterwards, her appearance is different. This time, she has featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. Also, she has an armored headplate featuring long walked in to see this moment.

"Good job, Noel, for conquering the monster inside you," Naruto walked into the moment to see this.

"Now, go back to reality. You two are in danger," Rachel ordered.

* * *

In reality, Naruto and Noel, who is back to her new clothes, woke up to see Arakune chaining them.

"I will eat the Azure, but the Nine-Tails will be first!" yelled the monster as he started to bite the former.

"I don't think so!" Noel yelled back as she is about to unleash her power. "Summoning Lux Sanctus! Murakumo Unit, activate!"

With this, she has transformed with armor that reveals much of her skin. She is Mu-12 once again, but this time, she's still Noel Vermillion. Breaking free, she grabs the monster as a fist forms from her right hand.

"No one touches Naruto!" she exclaimed as she punches it out of the window. Turning to Naruto, she helped him get into bed and puts a bandage to his left arm. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yes, I am," was the boy's reply. "What's amazing is that you turned into Mu, but you're still you, Noel."

"Thanks, Naruto," Mu blushed upon hearing this. "Naruto, are you okay with me? I'm not human, and this is who I truly am."

"Hey, human or not human, I don't care. You're still the girl I always wanted to be with."

Hearing those words just made Mu amazed into finding a friend with the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, and she cried tears happily.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Naruto pulls her to a kiss, which she accepts it. "I love you, Noel."

"I love you, too, Naruto."

The two know their adventure together has just begun.


	6. Jin the Punching Bag

The next morning in the office of Kagura Mutsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto are waiting for their respective mentors. As usual...

"Man, they're late!" the blond ninja exclaimed with annoyance, then makes a mischievous smile. "Noel, it's time."

His new girlfriend nodded at what to do. Seeing a bucket of water standing outside the window, she gets a hold of it and with Naruto's help, she puts it on the top edge of the door.

"What are you doing, Noel?" Tsubaki asked on what she is doing while sitting next to Sasuke. Come to think of it, she is back to wearing light-themed clothes and her eyes turned back to blue ever now that she's freed from the Imperator's control. Also, her rank is back to First Lieutenant.

_If I'm not mistaken..._ her new boyfriend thinks of the moment while clasping his hands in mouth level.

"Well, Tsubaki, thanks to Naruto's words of encourage, I will get payback on Major Kisaragi for all the times he mistreated me, including calling me 'trash'," Noel said with determination.

"You know, you're gonna be in real trouble, Noel," Sakura is in doubt of this moment.

"Cha! I love what she is gonna do to that pompous overgrown windbag!" Inner Sakura said in enjoyment.

"Hmph. He is the Hero of Ikaruga. Like he'll for stuff like that," Sasuke contradicted.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened and the prank is a success. The bucket fell right into Jin's head, splashing him with water. Everyone was silent until Naruto and Noel burst into laughing.

"Hahahaha! Nice job, Noel! You got him!" Naruto complimented while laughing at this.

"Thank you, Naruto. Ahahahaha!" Noel replied back to the compliment as she continued to laugh. She did it; she finally got payback against Jin for his mistreatment towards her, including calling her 'trash'. "This is for the times you mistreated me like attacking me and calling me 'trash'!"

"I got to say, not bad for her to do something like this," Tsubaki muttered with her arms crossed. In fact, she really did enjoy this moment one bit.

"Same here," Sakura stated as if she is enjoying this as well.

"Perfect shot!" Inner Sakura exclaimed with a thumbs-up.

"I can't believe he fell for that stuff. Is this guy really the Hero of Ikaruga?" Sasuke asked.

Picking up the bucket, Jin looks really angry at the prank his subordinate pulled on him, not to mention he's all soaking wet. Kakashi showed up next behind him.

"You know, Jin, that reminded me of how Naruto made a prank on me by having an eraser fall into my head when I slide the door open," the copy ninja stated while thinking back of the moment that he is talking about.

"Very funny, Lieutenant Vermillion, but you're still trash to me like that boyfriend of yours," the Major spoke of the matter as he insults his subordinate for making such move.

Hearing the word 'trash' would hurt Noel, but this time, it made her angry with her vein popping up on her head. She grabs a hold of her commander with her own two hands.

"What the...?" Jin is not expecting her to do something this.

If that wasn't enough, she started to swing him around in a circle, while making a rant. This is the right time she is letting it all out.

"TRASH?! COULD A TRASH DO THIS?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME: A LITTER, WASTE OF GARBAGE?! I'M FEELING MORE CONFIDENT THAN EVER, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD?!"

"Wow, I never seen Noel so angry at Major Kisaragi before. I'd say he got what he deserved," Makoto stated.

"It looks like you have improved, Noel," a black-haired man wearing a camp has entered the office.

"Colonel Mutsuki!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"There's no need to be formal, Tsubaki. Just call me Kagura, like you used to, or you can even call me 'Older Brother Kagura' if you like," Kagura stated as he shifted his focus from her to Team 7.

"Right, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and this are my students, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi introduced himself and his team to him. As much as he wants to apply 'former student' on Sasuke, he decided not to, for the sake of the group.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Kagura greeted while approaching her.

"Same here, Kagura," the pink-haired girl greeted back.

Turning to Sasuke next, Kagura seemed to know something about him.

"You must be Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha who became a traitor of the Hidden Leaf."

"So what?"

"Well, it's good to see back on your team, that's what," Kagura shifted his focus from Sasuke to Naruto next. "You must Naruto, the new hero of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"That's right! It's me!" Naruto boasted on his status.

"Well, good job on earning everyone's admiration and respect after the years of being abused due to the Nine-Tails living inside you."

"Thanks, Kagura. In fact, I have control of his power, as of now."

Going to his desk, the colonel sits down as the briefing starts.

"Before we discuss things, I wanna hear how strong your team has become, Kakashi, so your group and Jin's will be heading to the coliseum and see whose team member has grown stronger this time around."

"Got it," Kakashi replied, reminding himself of what to do for the morning.

"Same here," Jin replied as well.

"Oh, and Jinny, just be sure not to say the 't' word in front of Naruto and Noel."

Jin has been known to be called as Jinny as a student. As an adult, he is annoyed by this, especially seeing Naruto snickering about it.

"Only if you don't call me by what I'm called as a student in front of him. If one trash wasn't enough, I have to deal with another trash."

While he is muttering the second statement to himself, both Naruto and Noel have heard the word 'trash' just made the both of them angry as veins pop up on their heads. They ended up kicking him to the face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TRASH?!" they ranted together, and then they calmed down.

"I warned you not to call them that, Jinny," Kagura stated smugly.

"They obviously have no idea who they're dealing with, so you think I care if those two get angry if I call them trash? No, I don't think so. I can handle whatever those will throw at me."

"Then, let's give that a try!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Noel jump on Jin and started to beat him up.

"Well, we gotta get going to the coliseum," Kakashi stated as he walks out of the office with Sasuke, Tsubaki, Sakura, and Makoto got out of their seats, and follow him. "Naruto, Noel, let's go."

The two blonds stop beating up on the Major and followed him out, leaving Jin down to the floor.

Now, the Major looks frustrated as he thought to himself in anger.

_What did I ever do to deserve this humiliating treatment in the morning? Aren't I the leader of the Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto's group? Am I not a good teacher to them?! Don't I deserve some respect?! If I'm not mistaken, Naruto might have been teaching Noel to stand against me for all the times I mistreated her, including attacking her and calling her 'trash'. As for the latter, she now lashes out on me when I call her that! Fine then. If that's the case, then I'll fix her! She will rue the day she attacked me!  
_


	7. Battle Between Powers

The group is heading to the coliseum to see test out on who has grown stronger so far.

"First, we have Sakura and Makoto spar each other to see who's grown stronger," Kakashi suggested.

"I agree with you on that one," Jin stated after catching up to the group after being attacked by Naruto and Noel from the office.

As for the two, they were sitting next to each other, and Sasuke and Tsubaki did the same thing. Kakashi and Jin could also sit on the same spot as well.

Sakura and Makoto are in the middle of the coliseum as their match is about to begin.

"Now, let's see who has grown up, Sakura," the latter stated with a smile.

"Same here, Makoto," the former replied back with a smile as well.

The two charge at each other with their fists colliding as a shockwave occurred. Next, they traded blows with their fists while they decided to talk to each other about it.

"I see... Tsunade has made you quite the warrior," Makoto complimented.

"Yes, she has," Sakura returned with a smile.

"There can be only one winner."

The beastkin started throw a barrage of punches to which Sakura can block them, but not enough when the former ended up punching her through the moon. Once that is done, the latter is down to the floor.

"Not bad Sakura has grown up to be quite the fighter, but she still has much to learn," Jin stated while watching this from the seats.

"Don't worry, she will," Kakashi also stated sitting next to the blonde man.

"Next up will be Sasuke and Tsubaki."

The next two fighters have their swords on their hands as their fight is about to begin. As usual, Sasuke will have his Sharingan on.

"Ready, Tsubaki?" the Uchiha asked.

"Ready, Sasuke," was Tsubaki's reply.

Sasuke charges with his sword being blocked by Tsubaki's Sealed Weapon Izayoi. Not being discouraged, he jumps back from her and makes the hand signs rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

He throws small fireballs to his mouth from which Tsubaki dodges them easily. Next, a hand-shaped burst of light comes out of the book and Sasuke dodges that.

"Not bad, Tsubaki. You must have grown-up," the Uchiha complimented with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sasuke," the redhead also complimented with a smile.

As for the other seeing this...

"Those two... were smiling," Jin is puzzled by this.

"Well, this goes to show you that after fighting for their lives, they're going to have a friendly rematch," Kakashi explained.

"Well, I'm going to regret this. Sasuke will win," Naruto stated while sitting next to Noel.

"I'm sure Tsubaki will win," Noel countered.

Back to the fight...

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke's left hand is glowing with electricity and sends a flow of it to his opponent.

Tsubaki runs as she dodges from one stream to another. Next, she blocks a sword attack coming from the Uchiha in the front, then jumps a few inches away from him.

"Not too bad, but let's see if you can handle this! Zero-type, activate!"

She appears to be glowing for a few seconds before her appearance changed. Her hair is now tied to a ponytail and wears a skintight bodysuit. Also, her eyes turned from blue to red and she is now holding a giant golden blade.

"Well, I can counter that!" Sasuke countered as his lenses turned black, but his Sharingan turned into a red twelve-shaped star with the black part turned into a shape with six sides. Izayoi remembered seeing this during their fight when he tried to free her from the Imperator's control. "For your information, this is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I got it when I implanted Itachi's eyes into myself."

"Eternal Mangekyo?" Izayoi wondered about it.

"That's right."

They charge at each other as Sasuke lands a punch to her with the Susanoo's arm coming from a ribcage surrounding him. Getting up afterwards, she charges at him with her blade which he blocks it with his blade. The two were locked for a few seconds before continuing their sword fight and trading blows for a few seconds.

"It's time to end this, Tsubaki," Sasuke puts his sword back to its sheathe and his left hand is charging with electricity.

"Same here, Sasuke," Izayoi agreed as she is about to send a high-speed projectile to him.

The two make their attack as he runs to her, while she is about to shoot him with the projectile.

_Chidori!_

_Sonic Saber!_

Their attacks collided and it explodes on the two, knocking them out to the ground. Sasuke got up first, and Izayoi did the same thing, but she goes down shortly.

"Well, it looks like Sasuke is more powerful that Tsubaki," Kakashi complimented to Jin about the fight.

The Uchiha grabs Izayoi's hand to help her get up with a smile on his face. She appeared to be smiling as well. The score between them has settled.

"Now, let's see if either Naruto or Lieutenant Vermillion could be more powerful," Jin stated.

The two blonds are ready to fight to see who is more powerful than ever.

"Let's see if you can find the real me," Naruto makes a clone hand seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, ten copies of Naruto appeared in front of Noel.

As the two run to each other, the latter has found a way to find the real Naruto by jumping into the air and sends gunshots. As the clones got hit and disappeared, there is one that is dodging the shots.

"Found you!" she exclaimed.

"Very good, but can you handle this? Ready, Nine-Tails?" Naruto complimented on her before turning to the Tailed Beast living inside him.

"Ready, Naruto."

Suddenly, he is glowing with energy all over his body and his eyes turned from blue to red.

"So, this is what you look like when you're in control of the Nine-Tails," Noel stated.

"Yup, let's see your true form," Naruto nodded before asking her for a request.

Nodding at this, Noel started her own transformation as she is now wearing revealing armor with a pointed headgear on her head. Also, her eyes turned from green to blue. As Jin saw this, he started to prepare his sword as if he remembered fighting his own subordinate when she was not in control of her new form.

"Don't worry, Major Kisaragi, it's still me even I'm like this," Mu-12 said in reassurance upon sensing on what he is going to do. This is enough proof for the Major not to start a fight at the moment.

"So this is what Noel truly looks like," Sasuke stated while sitting next to Izayoi.

"Noel..." the latter stated with sympathy. "At least you and I are even by having these new forms and taking control of them."

"Now, let's see who will win!" Naruto exclaimed as he extends his hands at her with some kind of energy appearing to him.

As for Mu, she just did a diagonal leap.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" the ninja exclaimed with the big ball of energy goes to her, but with her leap, she manages to use her blades floating around her to pin him down, but Naruto breaks free of this. "Very good, Noel, but it looks like we're tied."

Afterwards, he turned back to normal.

"Same here," Mu-12 agreed to the matter.

As the two teams turn and leave the coliseum, Jin appears behind her and puts his Yukianesa in front of her face while looking stern.

"Noel, let's fight. I've been thinking about your behavior towards me back at the office. It was Naruto who taught you to do that to me. Am I right?"

"Yes, he did, Jin," she replied back. Also, she called him by his first name rather than 'Major Kisaragi'. "It's all thanks to him that I managed to get my revenge on you for the times you mistreated me, including calling me 'trash' during our discussion in getting Tsubaki back."

"Well, it's settled. If you win, I promise to never treat you like trash ever again. How about it?"

After thinking about his proposal for a few seconds, Mu smiled for an answer.

"Yes, this is perfect. It's about I kick your butt for the times you've been treating me like trash."

The others will sit this one out while the two are prepared to fight. They charge at each other with their respective blades locked.

"Very good, Lieutenant Vermillion, but can you handle this?" Jin pushes Mu's blade away from him.

"Tell me, Tsubaki, who will you root for?" Sasuke asked Izayoi with his arms crossed to his chest.

"I choose... Noel," was her reply.

With his blade blocking hers, Jin attempted to make his next move by sweeping her with a kick from both legs, but Mu flies out of the way. Jumping to her, she forms one of her blades to block his Yukianesa which he now opens it from its sheathe. Jumping a few inches away from her, he shoots a projectile of ice from his right hand, but Mu cuts it down easily with one of the blades around her. Next, she charges with an upward slash, but Jin gets out of the way and blocks another blow. Once that is done, he forms a gigantic ice wolf head to hit her, but Mu sweeps to her right to dodge it and does a sword swipe, hitting him directly.

Getting up, Jin is not discouraged of this.

"You think this is over, trash? Guess what? I will not be humiliated in combat by one of my own trash!" he exclaimed with anger.

"Maybe that's your problem, Jin," Mu started her own speech against him, and not bothered on addressing him by his first name rather than 'Major Kisaragi' once again. "You spend most of the time being a jerk to everyone most of your life, including Tsubaki, and everyone pays the price. Tell me this, isn't Ragna the Bloodedge your brother? After you kill him, what next?"

Izayoi looks surprised upon hearing this information. Then again, Jin never told her about this.

"Ragna is Jin's brother?"

"I thought so," Sasuke looked calm on the matter.

"How did you know this?" Izayoi asked.

"It's simple, really. When I think about his reason to have gone rogue, it reminded me of my older brother, Itachi. I can assume he only has gone rogue from everyone is because of trying to take down the corrupt system of NOL."

"You know, for someone who is quite intelligent, you sure quite amazing."

Continuing on with the fight, Jin has no answer on what Mu-12 asking him about how will his life go on after Ragna is dead by your own hand.

"You see, you don't have an answer," Mu continued her speech against him. "Naruto told me of how Sasuke ended up in the path of destroying the Hidden Leaf Village when he learned that Itachi was a good brother to him until his death. He told me of how he lost his way, just like how you lost your way after the war. You know what would it be great? You seeing me as a person instead of trash. You called me that and it hurt me until Naruto encouraged me to get angry at you for calling me that. I lashed out on you back at the office by grabbing you and swinging you in circles. It looks like I got my revenge on you after all. You're just lucky I didn't kill you for all those bad moments you bought me because if I did, I could have become exactly like Tsubaki when she lost her way."

Izayoi is in sympathy for this. She never thought of how she could be compared on what she tried to do to him after being brainwashed by NOL.

"Noel..."

"Look what has happened now, Jin. I may look like your sister, Saya, but I am not evil just like how you view her. Don't you think it's about time you grow up?" Mu-12 concluded her speech.

Jin gritted his teeth with anger and irritation come to his face. He never thought someone like her could give out a speech of how he sucks.

"You don't understand! You can never understand how I've been through!" he charges an attack with his blade, but Mu dodges it and slashes him with an attack from one of her blades. "Give up. There is no way you can beat me, even if you're in control of your new form."

"Give up?" Mu started to fly as the blades beside her were prepared to hit him. "Give up... on making me give up!"

As the blades started flying down on him, Jin runs to dodge them, but one has hit him directly, finally defeating him. Mu has called her swords back and transforms back to Noel.

"Don't you think it's about time you grow up?" the latter asked as she left the coliseum.

With Jin lying down on the ground, a glimpse of light appeared in his eyes. This is a new hope for him, and he has to agree with the promise he said to Noel after she defeated him in combat.


	8. Begin the Missions

Arriving back to the headquarters, Kagura is reading a report sent by Kakashi and Jin of their respective students' fighting ability. Needless to say, he looks impressed by it.

"Impressive. Now, you can have the missions regarding on how to take down NOL and of course, Madara. Anyway, here's my plan. We'll do reconnaissance so I'm thinking of sending Sasuke, Tsubaki, and Ragna to do the job at a NOL base at Ibukido. As for you, Naruto, you'll go with Noel and Jin to destroy the Cauldron of Nu. Kakashi, you, Sakura, and Makoto will go to a tower and send a message in every town of NOL's tyranny, and of Madara Uchiha. That's all, and if there are no further questions, let's go and take down the Imperator and Madara."

* * *

In the hallway, Sasuke is putting his arms crossed as he saw Ragna and Tsubaki talk amongst themselves. It's been a while since she now knows of Ragna is not the monster that everyone thought he was. Because of this, she is now learning to get along with him.

"So, any ideas how to get to that base in Ibukido?" he approaches the two.

"Well, if we're going to get in there, I would need a disguise," Tsubaki stated.

"I can help you with that!" Celica exclaimed as she enters into their conversation. She pulls out a magic bag as she sprinkles dust on her. "Disguise, activate!"

In a matter of seconds, Tsubaki's appearance have changed as her clothes turned black and her eyes turned red.

"What the hell?!" Ragna exclaimed, looking surprised at this.

"Well, the magic worked on anyone with a disguise appear on his/her mind. For Tsubaki's case, here it is," Celica explained.

"I see..." Sasuke muttered.

Having examined herself in the mirror, this is what the redhead is expecting to see.

"Now, here's the plan. You two will act as my prisoners and wait for Hazama, or Yuki Terumi, to approach. Once that is done, we strike him and see if he could what Madara has been planning with the Imperator," Tsubaki explained. "Any questions?"

"Well, can I come?" Celica asked.

"Well..." Ragna sees that she is intending to come with him. "Okay, fine. Whatever dangerous shit approaches us, just hide."

"Okay, I got it."

"Now, I can lead you all to your specific locations," Rachel appeared and opened up the portals to the three teams' locations and they all entered.

* * *

As for Naruto and his group, they stumbled to a NOL base at Kagutsuchi where Nu-13's Cauldron is.

"So, this is what the Cauldron is like?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is it, Naruto," Noel replied.

"Wow, this place is amazing! I wish I could have something like this back in my world!" the ninja exclaimed happily while looking at the pit.

"Will you two stop fooling around? We have to destroy this place, remember?" Jin looks annoyed by the two, but they turn their attention away from him. "These two don't take me seriously."

Suddenly, a little girl with white hair and a red shows up to them, and it's not just a little girl. This is Nu-13.

"So, I take it you're Nu-13, huh?" Naruto asked with humor.

"Yup, that's her," Noel replied with humor as well.

"Analyzing targets: Nine-Tails and Mu-12. Prepared to be terminated," the artificial human said.

"Naruto, Major Kisaragi, I wanted to fight her by myself. That way, you two will be impressed how strong I've come so far," Noel expressed her determination while pulling out her two guns.

"I agree with you on that one, so what do you think, Jin?" Naruto turns to the Major.

"For this moment, I agree with you, Naruto," Jin said with a smile, impressing the two blonds.

Noel charges at Nu as their battle is about to start.

* * *

As for Kakashi, Sakura, and Makoto, they got problems on their own that they're fighting against an army of White Zetsus to get to the tower and send the entire town a message of NOL's tyranny and Madara.

"I hope the other groups are doing fine," Kakashi grabs two White Zetsus and hit their heads on each other.

Sakura and Makoto throw a barrage of punches to the monsters and they successfully drop them down.

The three groups knew their respective missions have just begun.


	9. Test of Atonement

Inside a NOL base at Ibukido, Tsubaki has handcuffed Sasuke and Ragna as part of their plan to see what the Imperator is planning with Madara. As of the moment, they got the chance to see Hazama. Meanwhile, Celica has to hide carefully behind the pillars to not be caught by the villain.

"Aah, interesting work, Major Yayoi," the sinister man said with his usual sly smile. "Not only you got the criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge, but also the Hidden Leaf traitor, Sasuke Uchiha."

Ragna looks annoyed by this. As much as he wanted to beat this man until he's crap, he mustn't. Otherwise, his cover has been blown. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks calm on the matter. As of recently, he is now formerly a traitor to his own village, and even though he doesn't care if he can be accepted by the villagers or not, he will make things right again.

"The Imperator said to throw these two into jail cells until she can decide on what to do with them," Hazama commanded before leaving.

"Or tell her to show herself," Sasuke's voice is heard as he is now freed from the handcuffs and punches him in the face. The punch is so strong that it throws him to one of the pillars.

Ragna also freed that he pulls out his Blood Scythe weapon and attempts to slash that to the villain, but Hazama dodges out of the way by moving to the side.

"Major Yayoi! Do something about these two delinquents!" the latter cried.

"Too bad this is not the case, Captain Hazama," Tsubaki countered as she sprayed powder on herself that her true appearance is revealed to him. Her clothes went back to being light-colored and her eyes turned back from red to blue. "By the way, I'm not Major anymore. It's First Lieutenant."

Realizing what this means, Hazama has decided to make a retreat from them.

"Escaping. How obvious is that?" Sasuke muttered.

He and the team were chasing down the evil man until a man wearing white armor appeared.

"So, I take it you're Sasuke Uchiha," he stated.

"Lord Hakumen!" Tsubaki stated the name of the person.

It is Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes.

"You have broken free from the Imperator's control, Tsubaki," the man stated with impression.

"Well, I got help from Sasuke," Tsubaki pointed to the Uchiha.

"I see... Now that you two found your way, I'll test you two out," Hakumen pulls out his long sword, Okami, at them. Then, he focuses on Ragna. "Ragna, stay out of this."

"Sure, whatever," was the reply of the white-haired man to allow this fight.

Sasuke throws a lot of kunai on the warrior which he easily blocks them with his sword. Next, Tsubaki charges at him with her Izayoi in contact with his blade.

"Now, Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

The Uchiha makes the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

He exhales a giant fireball from his mouth, and as Tsubaki gets out of the way of the attack, Hakumen dodges it as well.

"Hmm. Impressive, Sasuke. Let's see if you can handle this!" the latter runs up to the former where he attempted to make a big slash upward, but Sasuke dodges this and lands a scratch to his armor. Well, barely. He charges at him again, but Hakumen puts an end to the fight. "Stop. I started the fight to be sure you and Tsubaki are fighting for what is right."

"Yes, we get that, Hakumen, or should I say, Jin Kisaragi?" Sasuke stated, making Tsubaki surprised, but not Ragna as he doesn't even care of the revelation.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," the leader of the Six Heroes said in denial of his true name.

"Sure I do. Besides your voice, even though it's distorted, I recognized your pose when you tried to make that big slash on me. It matches Jin, no doubt."

"There's no denying it, but you're right. I'm really Jin," Hakumen confirmed the explanation.

"Oh, Jin!" Tsubaki runs to the man who is really her childhood friend and hugs him with tears coming out of her eyes. What a reunion this is for her.

As Ragna sees this, he doesn't really care if the man under that armor is really his brother. Sasuke doesn't care as well, only doing the explanation of his origin, that's all.

"What happened to you that led you to become like this?" Tsubaki lets go the hug and wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Well, I think it's about time you give us an explanation?" the brunette asked.

"If that is what you want, I'll tell you three, or rather four, my story," Hakumen senses Celica in hiding so she gets out of hiding from a pillar. "Let me start at the beginning."

He started to tell everything of his origin. In the original timeline, Nu-13 killed Tsubaki and attempted to go down with Ragna to the Gate of Sheol via the Cauldron. In a fit of rage, he, as Jin, pursued them in hopes of getting his brother back, but gets thrown into the past. From there, he met Rachel where she gave him a request to become a real hero. Upon accepting the offer, his soul was transferred to the Susano'o Unit, and Hakumen is born.

"Well, this is quite a story," Celica complimented.

"Same here," Sasuke, Ragna, and Tsubaki added together.

"Now, Jin, or Hakumen if that's what you prefer now, what do you want?" the Uchiha asked with his stoic look.

"To put an end to Terumi, and I would need your assistance," was Hakumen's reply. "Besides, your behavior kind of remind me of my past self, and he sure knows of how to think highly of you."

"If you need assistance, we'll be happy to help," Sasuke accepts the offer by holding his hand to him.

"Good, now let's go," the armored man stated.

He and the rest run up to where Hazama is in this hideout of the NOL. The reconnaissance mission has just begun.


	10. Two Finished Missions

Meanwhile, in the Cauldron, Noel has taken one shot at Nu-13, and the latter goes down. By this time, the former is now in her Mu-12 form.

"Impressive for her to do something like this. Last time I saw her, she's timid and incompetent, but now, I can see what she truly is now. I was wrong about her, Naruto. She may have Saya's face, but she is a good person at heart. She is not trash to me anymore. She is not the enemy of the world anymore. She is not my enemy anymore. Instead, she is now a valuable asset to the world," Jin stated while watching the battle with Naruto, who was reminded of what Iruka said to him back about being an asset of the Hidden Leaf Village, and passed this to the Nine-Tails.

Upon hearing this, Mu feels complimented.

"You mean that, Major Kisaragi?" she asked, but before she could get an answer, Nu gets up and looks angry.

"You... will not take Ragna away from me! He's mine!" she charges for an attack, but Jin defends her with his Yukianesa blocking her blades.

"Go, Noel! You and Naruto should destroy the place!" the latter ordered.

Nodding at this, Mu goes to Naruto, who has placed numerous explosive tags all over the place, so she places objects in space to blast them, combining their attacks.

"Now, bitch! I'll see you in hell!" Jin throws Nu off from their block. "Now, Naruto, throw her to the Cauldron!"

The blond ninja summoned a shadow clone of himself as it grabs the artificial human and throws her down to the pit together.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nu cried while disappearing into the pit and the clone disappeared from existence during the fall.

The three take a look at what's it like to be down there.

"Well, that's that," Naruto stated.

"So, Major Kisaragi, did you mean what you said that you're wrong to think of me as trash, the enemy of the world, your enemy, and that you think of me as a useful asset?" Mu asked her commander.

"Yes, I did, Lieutenant Vermillion," Jin decided to open up his feelings to her ever since his defeat by her hands. "I'm sorry. For everything I did to you like trying to kill you and calling you trash. Can you forgive me?"

It's at this point that he extends his hand for her reply.

"Yes, I forgive you, Major Kisaragi," Mu feels happy at this moment as she replies by holding his hand.

"From this point on, just call me Jin. You should do the same, Naruto," the blond man stated, and the two nodded. "If you wish to be with him, go ahead, Noel. I'm sure you two will face a happy future together now that you have control of the monsters living inside you both. As for Tsubaki hanging out with Sasuke, I decided to let her be his date."

"But, Jin..."

"Don't worry about it, Noel. I can see now she needs to atone like him so I decided to accept them as a couple. Besides, I have lot of atoning to do on my own."

Naruto nodded, and feels proud of Jin's newly changed behavior from his new girlfriend.

"Naruto..." Mu spoke.

"Hmm?" the blond ninja asked.

"I got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I... I was never meant to exist in the original timeline," the blonde artificial human said with sadness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with an expression that leaves him shock.

"Oh, here it comes..." Jin muttered to himself of what his secretary is saying right now. After all, Hakumen, his future self, told him about this.

"Captain Hazama, or Yuki Terumi, told me that I'm a distortion that caused this world trouble. In other words, my existence caused trouble for everyone. In fact, Tsubaki was supposed to be Jin's secretary, not me. It's all my fault she lost this position and tried to kill me under Terumi's orders. That's the truth, Naruto. Not only I'm not human, but also I'm just a distortion that was never meant to exist in this timeline," Mu explained it all, and looks at her boyfriend for any reaction to this revelation.

After a few seconds of thinking, Naruto responds by wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"Listen, Noel. Human or not human? I don't care. A distortion that was never meant to exist? I don't care. I don't care any of those things. All that matters is you existing right here, right now, and despite of your true form, you still act like a human."

Feeling touched by this moment, Mu started to have tears coming out of her eyes. Despite of what she just said, he still cares about her.

"Oh, Naruto!" she returned the hug, looking grateful of his statement.

"Guess he took the revelation well..." Jin muttered.

Then, the two lovers let go of the hug.

"Besides, Noel, I feel the same when the villagers in the Leaf hated me at first because of the Nine-Tails. It's like I was ignored by them just like you are, but not anymore. I wanted to become Hokage, but I have to gain everyone's acceptance before I can do so," Naruto explained.

"That means if I want to become the new Imperator, I must gain everyone's acceptance, right?" Mu-12 asked.

"Yes, exactly what I'm thinking. Now, it's time to destroy the place and get out of here!" he exclaimed happily.

The objects floating started to blast the tags, triggering an explosion that it causes the Cauldron to be destroyed. As for the three, they noticed a portal back to their headquarters and head there for the next mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Makoto combined their fists to knock down the last of the White Zetsus.

"Very good, Sakura. It looks like Lady Tsunade did a good job to have you fight like this," the beastkin complimented on the human girl's fighting ability.

"Well, thank you, Makoto," the pink-haired girl replied back.

"Now, if I can just fix the radio," Kakashi is adjusting the device and once that is done, he sends a tape to broadcast the message about NOL's tyranny and of, Madara Uchiha, to everyone. "Bingo. Now let's go back."

The two girls nodded and a portal appeared. They all went there, going back to their headquarters.


End file.
